The present invention relates generally to a method of making a charge transfer device, and is directed more particularly to a method of making a charge transfer device which is easy to be carried out so as to produce a novel charge transfer device with electrodes positioned accurately.
There are believed to be three ways to make an asymmetrical potential well for charge transfer devices employing a twophase clock circuit. More specifically, these three ways are as follows:
1. Change the thickness of the insulating layer;
2. Change the impurity concentration to form potential cells; and
3. Making projecting portions in the charge transfer array such as is shown in application, Ser. No. 703,792.
The present application describes a novel method of making a charge transfer device of the type listed above as No. 3.